Something Different, Something New
by Roxius
Summary: Based on the manga. A little fic about a rather odd little pairing I thought up not too long ago. It's Yuki Jaden X Seika Kohinata, that Miss Academia girl. Please R & R! I will use the english names from now on!


As soon as Seika Kohinata walked into her room, she collapsed onto her bed and screamed loudly into her pillows. She let out a few more stifled screams before finally rolling onto her back and letting out a sad sigh. Rubbing her face with a gloved hand, she closed her eyes and thought furiously, 'How...how could I have let things get this far? How?'

Seika almost felt like crying, but she quickly took control of her emotions and calmed herself. She couldn't allow herself to fall to pieces over something like this. Yet...it was so hard NOT to cry. She had just confessed her love...to a boy. And...that boy was Jaden Yuki, who had not only stolen her chance to win that dueling tournament, but he had stolen her heart as well.

'Not only was I stupid enough to fall in love with him, but I just HAD to go and admit my feelings right out in public...and in front of him, too! Then I just ran away like the idiot I am! Why must I keep creating such awkward situations for myself?' Seika wondered, her fists clenched tightly. Suddenly, before she could continue groveling, Seika heard someone knock on the door.

Seika didn't even bother replying until the person on the other side said, "Seika, please open up...it's me." Seika clenched her teeth and her eyes fell when she recognized that voice as none other than Jaden Yuki's. Sighing, Seika prepared herself for the hell to come as she went over and unlocked the door. Standing in the doorway was Jaden, who seemed to have just finished texting someone on his phone.

"Who...were you just sending a message to?" Seika asked nervously, hoping that this wasn't actually all just a cruel plot to mess with her emotions. Jaden smiled at her (Seika could feel her cheeks burn up) and replied, "No...I was just telling Syrus I might be late to dinner tonight. That's all..." Seika's eyes widened in shock. 'What exactly did he mean by being "late"?' the raven-haired girl asked herself.

After a few awkward minutes of staring at one another, Jaden finally said, "...C'mon, there's something I want to show you." Without even waiting for a reply, Jaden grabbed Seika's hand and pulled her outside. As they ran down the hall, Seika looked at her and Jaden's hands wrapped together and she blushed...

* * *

"Is...is this it?" Seika asked a little disappointed when she and Jaden finally stopped in front of the large fountain that seperated the crossroads to the three dorms. She had passed this place so many times every day while going to classes, so it didn't feel like much of an interesting hangout area. However, with the night air so warm, the sky so clear, and the moon so bright...it seemed like a perfect night for couples. These thoughts just made Seika blush even harder. 

"Hmm...this place is just perfect..." Jaden thought with a small chuckle. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a single Duel Monsters card, which was one that Seika immediately recognized: it was 'Ananta The Wicked Serpant', her most powerful card. Still smiling, Jaden said, "This is yours, right? You were in such a hurry to leave after our duel that you dropped this!"

As Seika numbly took the card from Jaden's hands, she suddenly began to feel very agitated. 'Why? Why is he being so nice to me?' She wondered, 'Why does he seem to not even know that I had just confessed my love to him earlier this same day! What is wrong with this unbearably adorable little idiot? ARGH!' Grabbing Jaden by the arm, Seika shook him slightly as she shouted:

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU MORON? IN CASE IT WENT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, I HAD JUST CONFESSED MY FEELINGS TO YOU EARLIER TODAY IN PUBLIC! NOW YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED! AT LEAST RESPECT THE WAY I FEEL FOR YOU, DUMBASS! C'MON! I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DON'T CARE, BUT I'VE HAD SO MUCH TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE OF YOU, AND NOW YOU DO THIS AND-"

Jaden quickly cut Seika off by kissing her powerfully on the lips, their tongues even rubbing up against one another. Seika started feeling weak in her legs, but she kept standing all the way until they finally seperated, and she collapsed to her knees. Jaden's face was nearly as red as Seika's as he glanced nervously to the side and quietly said, "Sorry about that. I...I guess I sort of like you, too. You're not a bad person...I think everyone has some goodness in their hearts...some may think I'm naive, but that's how I see people..."

Pushing herself up off the ground, Seika leapt onto Jaden and they fell into a powerful make out session. All in all, it had been a pretty damn good day for the both of them...

* * *

"Sho...this fic sucks! I'm in love with that crazy bitch Seika? Like...what the hell? Plus...why did you call me 'Jaden'? My name's Judai!"

"I don't care, Aniki..."

"Whatever. I gotta go and start my study session with Seika now anyway. See ya..."

"Don't forget the condoms!"

"Thanks for reminding me! Wait...OH SHIT, DID I JUST SPILL THE BEANS ALL OF THE SUDDEN?"

"YOU GOT PWNED!"


End file.
